Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot
Mission In this Mission you have to find out who is Vesper 6, the Vesper Enforcer. Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to see what's behind them. Those are the infos about the characters. Casper Wyoming Confirmed Vesper agent, tried to steal Gideon's ring and attacked Amy and Dan in Switzerland, has a mascot tattoo on his wrist. Cassandra Prince Professional stunt double, spotted riding her mototrcycle past Grace's mansion, majored in Psychology in University of Colorado. Detective Corelli Member of Attleboro Police Department who drove Amy and Dan home after their bus ,was attacked by the Vespers, photographed breaking William's office as part of his follow up investigation, recorded a song that became a number one hit in Russia. Atticus Rosenbloom Became Dan's friend ever since they met online, super genius college freshman who speaks 10 languages, lives with his father and half-brother Jake in Boston. Jake Rosenbloom College student study abroad in Italy, plays guitar in a band called Vesuvius, after his stepmother, Astrid Rosenbloom died –he fights with her lawyers over access to her papers. William McIntyre Part of law firm McIntyre, McArthur, Mulligan, and Smood, excecuted Grace' s will and help her plan the Clue hunt, former Navy Seal, Amy and Dan's most trusted advisor. According to Madrigal spying, their intelligence gain informations of Vesper Enforcer. #He or she speaks Italian #He or she attempted to break into a the Lucian stronghold in Paris last Tuesday. #He or she had a metal rod in the wrist from an old injury. INVESTIGATION - Detective Corelli Attleboro, Massachussets, USA You go to the Attleboro Police Department. Outside, use your antenna to hear Detective's Correli phone conversation. MINIGAME Drag the cursor (the crosshair) to Detective Corelli. His shadow is a man holding a phone. It's tricky though, because he moves around a building. So just track him and keep moving the crosshair on him. You must hear 75% of his conversation. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Detective Corelli was in Boston last Tuesday, so he's not the Vesper Enforcer. Extra If you go towards the bottom left hand corner there is a woman talking to someone about the Vespers. INVESTIGATION - Jake Rosembloom Rome, Italy You go to the Colloseum and meet with Atticus. Talk to him to gain information about Jake. MINIGAME It's a conversation game---choose the correct bubble text to counter the conversation. There's a trust meter on the right. That shows how Atticus trust you. The more he trusts you, the more information he gives you. Your choice either decreases or increases the trust percentage. So, be careful of what you choose. Must reach 75% trust. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jake Rosembloom doesn't speak Italian, so he's also not the Vesper Enforcer. INVESTIGATION - Atticus Rosembloom Rome, Italy You go to Atticus's apartment. Use your spy camera by Sinead to take photos of Atticus and do X-Ray scanning. MINIGAME It's like a photo competition. Since the camera has low battery, you only have 1 minute to capture 10 photos of Atticus. Be careful! You must have a keen eye to get the pictures, or else you miss a lot. Minimal 4 photos of him. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Atticus Rosembloom doesn't have a metal rod in his wrist after an X-Ray scanning, so he's not Vesper Six. INVESTIGATION - Casper Wyoming Brussels, Belgium You go to a specific ATM machine, where Vespers used as a drop-off point. Go and check the machine. 270: Vesper Watch (the code solver can be found in the book), then type the answer on the ATM machine. The answer is SAFE. INFORMATION COLLECTED Casper Wyoming was banned from Vesper 6 by Vesper 1 due to his failure to obtain the ring, so he's not Vesper 6 anymore INVESTIGATION - William McIntyre Easter Island, Chile Although we know William is Amy and Dan's advisor, in the Cahill world, no one is out of suspicion. Check his appearance in the stronghold. Beware! Vespers are monitoring the island, so parachute in using HALO technique (High Altitude Low Opening). However, if you do really bad on the minigame you can call Ian in to do the investigation for you. This will also immediately give you a gold medal in it. MINIGAME #From the plane, press the spacebar if the arrow is on green to bail out from the plane. #Use the arrow keys to control your character to avoid the Vesper radar. Too many detections, you fail. TIPS: Just stay on the left side, it's a safe place. #After avoiding the radars, press the spacebar if the arrow is on green, to eject parachute. #Use left and right arrow keys to control your character to the target. Watch the wind. INFORMATION COLLECTED: William McIntyre was here last Tuesday, so he's not the Vesper Enforcer. FINAL ANSWER You eliminate 5 people, until it's left Cassandra Prince. Ian goes on a research of her. A few seconds later... You get a call from him. Cassandra Prince is actually an alias of Cheyenne Wyoming, Casper's twin sister. He's going to alert before she does something to Amy and Dan. Trivia When on Corelli's investigation if you go to the bottom left corner you find a woman who is asking her friend to check if there are any FBI files on the Vespers. Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vespers Category:Vesper Six Category:The Council of Six Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Detective Corelli Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:William McIntyre Category:Cheyenne Wyoming Category:Casper Wyoming Category:Madrigal